What the Heart Wants
by Biggiewoods
Summary: Hot redhead meets hot brunette at the park. They were together nine glorious months before Chloe betrays Beca, or so Beca thinks. Chloe accepts a job as a substitute teacher at Beca's school, determined to get her back. Beca wants to move on and can't trust Chloe but the heart wants what it wants. T for now, will become M in later chapters. Do not own any of Pitch Perfect
1. Chapter 1

Beca blindly walk down the hallway with her arms full of boxes, which were about a foot taller than she was. It wasn't very difficult task considering she was only 5'2 but she started to regret trying to make it in one trip. She somehow managed to reach her destination, however the door she needed was closed. _Damn it!_ She thought. The teacher that she was assisting must have forgotten that she sent Beca to get four freaking boxes from the gym. She kicked the door with her foot hoping that Grandel, her teacher, hadn't left yet. She waited about a minute before finally giving up. She carefully adjusted the boxes against the wall next to the door and began to turn it when suddenly the door flung open, knocking Beca on her ass with the boxes falling on top of her.

"Fuck!"She groaned and heard a gasp.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" A voice rang out and she froze. She knew that voice. She would never forget that amazingly sexy voice. Her heart flipped and her stomach dropped. _Oh God. It can't be. Please don't be her._ "Are you okay?" The voice asked as she removed boxes off of her. As the last box obstructing her view was removed her heart began to race as she locked eyes with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "Be…Beca?" _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ Beca couldn't think, she just stared at the redhead before her. Luckily the other woman looked as shocked as she was.

The redhead stared down at the eyes she's dreamt about for the last four months. _She's even hotter than I remember._ Chloe thought. "What the hell are you doing here?" Beca snapped bring Chloe back to reality. Chloe was still staring at the brunette when Beca stood glaring at her. "Seriously Chloe, what the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"I'm the substitute." She answered quickly not wanting to anger her anymore. "I was assigned to Mrs. Grandel's classes for the rest of the year." Chloe explained, she tried taking a step towards Beca but the brunette retreated. "Beca…" She started softly, really wanting to be able to talk to her but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. "I called you so many times…"

"I know and if I wanted to talk I would have answered."

"Becs if you just let me expl-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Chloe. I saw everything!"

"No you didn't, please Beca, just here me out."

"Just leave me the hell alone." Beca marched off kicking the boxes that were in her way. _Well that went well._ Chloe thought as she ran her fingers through her hair. She watched Beca disappear down the hall then picked up the boxes and went back into the classroom to wait for the teacher she would be subbing for the next five months. _That's how long I have to get Beca back._

* * *

Thirteen months ago…

Beca sat in the park underneath a tree working on a mix and eating her sandwich. This was her favorite spot. No one bothered her when she had her huge headphones on, she could get away with watching people enjoy their day. She liked watching people play with their kids or playing fetch with their dogs. Soon her sandwich was forgotten when she got engrossed in finishing her mix. About half an hour later she sighed in relief as she finally found the perfect ending to the mix. She picked up her sandwich, leaning back against the tree. She closed her eyes listening to her finished product when her half eaten sandwich was stolen from her hand. "What the…" She opened her eyes to find a small dog eating the remnant of her lunch. She couldn't even be mad, the little guy was so cute. She was looking around for her owner when she saw the most beautiful woman running towards them. She picked up the little guy wanting to make sure he didn't run off before she had a chance to get to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry! He got off his leash!" The beautiful redhead approached the tree and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "He's a fast little shit too." She said making Beca chuckle.

"It's okay." Beca answered the redhead with a smile. "He's a cutie, even if he's a little thief." She stated ruffling his fur, making the other girl chuckle. The redhead sighed relieved that the brunette wasn't upset. It was then she realized how hot the other woman was. She slowly checked the brunette out silently thanking her dog for running off.

"Well, I'm sorry he stole your sandwich." She smirked as she saw the brunette subtly running her eyes the length of her body. "Let me take you out for lunch." She suggested and Beca's eyes snapped on hers in surprise.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Beca answered not wanting the hot redhead to feel obligated to do anything.

"I insist, I'm Chloe." She introduced herself and knelt to her knees. The puppy in Beca's arms began to squirm to get to its owner. Beca released the dog and he climbed in Chloe's arms. "And this is little guy is Jax." After a moment Beca still didn't answer. "And you are?"

"Oh right, sorry." Beca shook her head and extended her hand. "Beca, Beca Mitchell." Chloe shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Beca Mitchell. Now come, let's get some lunch."

"You really don't have to, I was pretty much finished with it anyway." She said but Chloe stood and held out her hand.

"Well you don't have a choice. I want to get to know you and I'm hungry, so let's go." She demanded politely which caused Beca to smirk and raise an eyebrow. "Please?" She added for good measure. _Damn she's cute._ Beca thought and took the other girl's hand as she stood.

"I guess I could go for lunch." She picked up her laptop, putting it into her bag and Chloe beamed.

"Awesome." Chloe put Jax's harness back on before they started walking towards the food trucks at the other side of the park. "Whose mix was that of Just the Way You Are and Just a Dream?" Beca looked at her surprised wondering how she knew, Chloe answered her unasked question. "I heard it through your headphones; you had the volume turned up really loud." She looked over at Beca. "You probably shouldn't do that, you could damage your hearing."

"What?"

"I said you shouldn't…" Chloe started to repeat then saw Beca smiling, realizing she was joking. Chloe laughed and gave her a slight push. "Jerk." Beca laughed.

"I need to have it up that loud to hear the chord progressions." She said and Chloe looked confused. "I made it, the mix that is."

"Seriously?" The redhead asked and Beca nodded. "That was really good, like really good."

"Thanks."

"Do you have more?"

"Yeah."

"Will you let me listen to some of your stuff?" Chloe asked not wanting to be too pushy. Beca smiled, wanting to impress Chloe with her music. There was something about the girl that made Beca want to get to know her more.

"Sure." Chloe smiled brightly, excited to possibly get to know the brunette a little more.

"Awesome." She linked her arm with Beca's. "I have a feeling we're going to really fast friends."

* * *

 **A/N:** So for those reading my other Bechloe stories, (if you're not, check them out) this is the new one I mentioned. Just fyi it may be awhile before another update, as of right now I have about seven chapters but I thought I would put the first chapter out, I'm kind of stuck where I want the story to go…any suggestions would be awesome. This story will be a bit more angsty than my others. Review or pm me, I'm always up to talk some BeChloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe watched Beca from the window. The brunette headed directly to the batting cage of the softball field after the encounter with Chloe. The redhead knew that was how she dealt when she was angry, just hitting the fuck out of a ball. Chloe sighed, things had been so perfect between the two of them. _I just need her to understand what actually happened then maybe we could-_

"Hello." A voice interrupted her thoughts of Beca. She turned to see a woman in her mid thirties setting a hand full of papers on the desk. "I'm Misty Grandel, you're the student that is going my substitute this semester?" The older woman asked. With one last look to Beca Chloe moved from the window.

"Yes ma'am" She smiled. "I'm Chloe Beale." She held her hand and the other woman shook with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe. I understand you subbed quite a bit last year?

"Yes, and I'm just finishing up my junior year at Barden."

"Great, now I know this is going to be a big different for you seeing how you're not used to teaching for a long period of time but I've already made all the lesson plans for the year. I asked around and I heard you were one of our best substitutes we had, so I think you'll do fine." Mrs. Grandel noticed the boxes that she had asked Beca to carry in. She pointed to them. "Have you had the opportunity to meet Beca yet, she's my TA?"

"Um, yeah, she was in here earlier dropping off the boxes." Chloe answered not wanting Grandel to know their past history.

"Good, you two will probably be spending lots of time together. She was only two classes short of graduating last year so she's taking those but the rest of the time she's in here." _Great, more time with her although I'm sure she won't be too happy about that in the immediate future._ "That is except on game days, she chalks the field for the softball games. You should watch her play sometime she's really good." This Chloe knew, she had seen Beca play when they were together on her summer team. "They have a game later today."

"Then I'll just have to stay and watch."

* * *

Beca waited for the ball to be pitched out of the machine. Her jaw clenched, her hands wrapped around the bat. _I can't believe she's fucking here._ She thought as she swung through, hitting yet another ball. She had been out here about half an hour. She took her stance again. _Out of all the substitutes out there they had to choose._ Another swing. _And why does she have to be assigned to Grandel's class?_ Another swing. She felt herself getting more angry at herself the more her heart started to race when she remember those blue eyes and that pretty smile. _And why am I still fucking in love with her!?_ "Ahh!" She grunted as swung hard then threw her bat against the fence. She went to turn the machine off and ran her fingers through her hair. One of the two classes she had was getting ready to start in a few minutes, and since she had a game today she couldn't skip it. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before heading back inside to face her ex-girlfriend for the second time today.

Beca prepared herself as she entered her creative writing class. Ironically one of the two classes she had was with Mrs. Grandel. She stopped in the doorway when she immediately locked eyes with Chloe. They always had the ability to feel each other when they were in the room. Beca also knew that Chloe was watching her for a short time when she was in the batting cage. She took her seat but could feel Chloe's eyes burning a hole into her head. She was going to try to ignore her but even she knew that would be close to impossible especially when her skin started to heat up just by being in the same room.

* * *

Twelve Months Ago…

Chloe parked her car and rushed towards the field. Beca had a weekend softball tournament and Chloe hadn't been able to make it to a game yet because of work. Luckily Beca's team made it to the championship game and Chloe didn't want to be late.

Beca saw the redhead jogging towards the park. She smiled and waved when the redhead spotted her. They had been hanging out for a month now and things were platonic but Beca definitely wanted that to change. She was just too much of a chicken shit to make the first move. "Hey you." She greeted as Chloe approached the dugout. Chloe smiled and subtly checked the brunette out. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah me too." Beca saw her teammates filing onto the field.

"I better get out there." She gave one last smile before heading to grab her glove. Chloe smirked as she watched her go. _Damn she looks good in that uniform._ Chloe thought as she sat down on the bleachers. Things with Beca were good, but Chloe was ready for Beca to make a move. She had been throwing hints her way but Beca had yet to catch on. She decided she was going to have to step things up a bit.

This was the first time seeing Beca playing and she was fantastic. She played third base and had a great throwing arm. It was scoreless through four innings and Chloe was starting to get a little cold. She had worn shorts and a tank top, but now the sun had set and the wind picked up with the dusk. She cheered as they made the third out and Beca's team came off the field. Chloe smiled as Beca walked her way. "Hey, you look a little cold so I thought I'd bring you this." The brunette held out a blanket for her.

"Thank you." Chloe said as she took the blanket but then made a face. "Why does it smell like a mixture of dirt and feet?" Making Beca chuckle.

"It's been in my batting bag all summer so…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but I need to get back and get ready to bat."

"Hit a home run for me?" Chloe asked and Beca scoffed.

"I haven't been able to get a hit all day." She said and Chloe sat the blanket aside and stood.

"Well maybe you just need a little inspiration." She said making Beca raise a brow. Before she had a chance to question what she meant, Chloe leaned in giving a soft kiss on her cheek. "For luck." She whispered in her ear. She leaned back smiling at Beca who had seemed to forget how to speak.

"Mitchell you're on deck, hurry the hell up!" Her coach yelled. Wordlessly Beca walked back to the dugout stunned. By the time she made it back and grabbed her bat it was her turn. It was funny she had butterflies from Chloe's lips all the way back to the dugout but the moment she stepped into the batter's box she felt a surge of adrenaline. The first pitch came and it was a bit outside, she never swung at the first pitch. The second pitch seem to come right down the middle, she swung through connecting hard with the ball. As soon as it left her bat she knew that it was a home run. She chuckled to herself as she started rounding the bases. _Great now she's going have a big head._ Beca thought, she gave a smile and a small shake of her head, rolling her eyes as she saw Chloe cheering as she touched home plate.

* * *

 **A/N:** So here's the second chapter, I know it's just a bit of a teaser b/c I haven't updated in awhile and this story is still on the back burner. But I had this chapter done and thought it may hold you guys over while I'm trying to finish Stupid Choices and Second Chances. Let me know what you guys think so far...should I continue this? Seriously, I'm not sure if I'm going to. I have fifteen chapters done but I have others stories going on so...Idk. Ok Soap box ending. You guys are awesome


	3. Chapter 3

Eleven months ago…

"I can't believe you've never played putt-putt before." Chloe said as she pulled into the parking lot of mini golf course.

"I've been here before but I always go to the batting cages while everyone else plays." Beca replied as they got out of the car. "Besides golf is kinda lame."

"Golf yes, but putt-putt is awesome." Chloe linked their arms together as they made their way to the entrance. "We used to come here all the time when I was a kid." They paid for their game and went to go pick out their clubs and golf ball. The redhead helped find a putter that was the right size for Beca. Normally the brunette wouldn't be caught dead in the course, but she was too excited to get to spend time with Chloe to care.

The pair got their score card and made their way to the first hole. "What's par three mean?"

"That is how many putts it's supposed to take for you to make the shot. Anything over that is a bogey." Chloe answered and looked at the green. "Don't worry, this one looks pretty easy. The holes get harder throughout the course. "I can go first if you want me to show you the proper stance?" She suggested and Beca held arm out, gesturing for her to go ahead. Beca stood in front of Chloe on the other side of the green so she could watch and learn. She should have been listening to Chloe her how to place her feet apart and so on, but Beca's eyes were glued to the generous amount of cleavage that was on display. Chloe's boobs seemed to pop out just a little bit more when she adjusted her stance and squeezed her arms together, getting ready to putt the ball. Beca saw that Chloe slightly moved and the brunette lifted her eyes to meet Chloe's lips. _Shit. Her lips are moving, she's talking to you Beca! Snap out of it!_

"Uh…what?" She shook her head, meeting Chloe's eyes. The redhead lifted a brow, grinning at the other girl.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Um, no." Beca answered with a grimace. "Sorry." She let her eyes fall down to Chloe's boobs again, only for a second, before looking Chloe in eyes again. Chloe smirked, catching on to what captured Beca's attention.

"Where you staring at my boobs?"

Beca's eyes widened at the accusation. "Wha…what, no!" She stammered out. _Shit, she's going to think I'm a total creeper!_

Chloe feigned a frown. "Are they not good enough for you stare at?" She questioned and Beca's eyes got even wider.

"What!? Of course th-" She stopped when she saw the grin on Chloe's face. "This is a trap."

Chloe smiled and walked closer to Beca. "I don't know what you're talking about." She pulled on Beca by the hem of her shirt, bringing her close. "It's ok, I guess my girlfriend can look every once in a while."

Beca beamed. "Girlfriend,huh?" They had been dating about a month but hadn't made anything official.

"Well I only let my girlfriend stare at my chest, so yeah." Chloe teased.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." Beca said and Chloe smiled before capturing the smaller girl into a heated kiss, feeling Beca smile into it. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat did they part. They smiled apologetically to the couple behind them before picking up Chloe's ball and moved on, not even bothering to finish the hole. "Well that was embarrassing." Beca said as they made it to the next hole.

Chloe laughed as she wrote on the scorecard. "We'll just say that was a three for both of us, since we didn't get to finish." She looked at Beca. "Okay show me what you got." The brunette sat the ball down and squared up, trying to remember how Chloe stood.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Maybe bend your knees a little more." Chloe came up behind her, placing her hands on Beca's waist to square her up. "Good. Now don't swing it too hard, the club will do most of the work." She whispered in Beca's ear, sending shivers down Beca's spine. She kissed Beca's cheek before stepping back. The brunette took a deep breath, concentrating on the putt. She drew back and hit the ball, and sent it over the railing and onto the next green. Closer to that hole then the green they were on. Chloe busted up laughing. "I told you not to swing it very hard!"

"I didn't!" Beca laughed too, she loved making Chloe smile, even if it was at her own expense.

"You have to finesse it." While Beca ran to retrieve her ball, Chloe set up for hers. "Here let me show you."

* * *

Chloe laughed as she added up the score sheet as Beca went to get some quarters for the batting cages. "Okay, putt-putt is definitely not your game." She said once Beca came back.

"No kidding." Beca smiled as she lifted up the bat. "Now, something that doesn't require finesse." Chloe followed her and stood outside the cage. "Put this on." She handed her a helmet which Chloe put on. "You're adorable." Chloe smiled and Beca took out her phone real quick and took a picture of the redhead.

"Am I ready?"

"Yep, go for it." Chloe got into the cage and Beca put some money to start the machine. The first softball came out faster than what Chloe expected causing the girl to squeal as she swung the bat. She barely had time to recover before another ball was being shot out. She swung again, only hitting air. Beca chuckled at how cute her girlfriend was. After a few more balls that flew by without contact Beca stepped in the cage, pausing the machine.

"Why'd you stop it?" Chloe turned around, now determined to hit the damn ball.

"I'm just going to help you in your stance, you're kinda all over the place with it." She chuckled and stood behind the other girl. "Ok, your feet should about shoulder length apart." She said and waited until Chloe adjusted. "Good, now square your hips." Beca's hands went to her hips to line her up. "Good." Then she trailed up Chloe's waist and sides, making the other girl squirm. Chloe wasn't sure that learning how to hit a ball could be so hot as Beca spoke into her ear. "Lift your arm a little more."

"Your voice is sexy." Chloe hummed, turning her head slightly to look at the other girl. "You're kind of turning me on right now." Beca smiled, their lips only a few inches apart.

"Good to know." The brunette leaned forward brushing over Chloe's lips when a loud noise hit against the fence, making them jump apart. They looked over to see a probably eight to ten year old boy throw his helmet against the fence as his parents told him it was time to go. Beca glared at him, making Chloe laugh.

"Ok show me again, I really want to hit one of these." With the moment ruined, Beca lined her up again. She stepped back once Chloe's stance was ready.

"Okay, now just keep your eye on the ball and hit the fuck out of it." She went to the machine putting a few more quarters in then started it. The first pitch Chloe swung getting just a piece of it fouling it off, still a little bit behind the ball. She squealed in excitement before Beca grabbed her attention. "Chloe, get ready it's coming again. Swing a little sooner next time."

Chloe didn't get anything the next two balls but then was able to make contact on the third, actually hitting it pretty good. After that, she was able to finish the rest of the round making contact with every ball. Once she was done she turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"That was awesome!"

"You were actually really good." Beca said, quite impressed. Chloe took her helmet off then wrapped her arms around Beca shoulders.

"Yeah, well I had a good teacher."

* * *

Present day…

After Mrs. Grandel introduced Chloe, Miss Beale to the students, the teacher left the room to let the redhead introduced herself. "Hello, I'm glad to be here for the next five months. If you haven't had me as a substitute before my name is first name is Chloe." She stated, she appeared confident but Beca saw that she had her thumbs tucked between her pointer and middle finger. Something Chloe did when she was nervous. "Just a little bit about me, I'm a junior at Barden U. I am majoring in education, so this is going to be great experience. I'm sure we'll-"

"You're really hot." One of the guys in the class interrupted. "We should totally go out sometime." Some of the other guys chuckled and Beca rolled her eyes, internally fuming. _Whatever, I don't care._

"Leave her alone, douchebag." _Shit, why did I say that?_ Chloe felt her heart skip a beat at Beca's protectiveness. She looked over at Beca with a small grin while Beca seemed to chastising herself for the comment.

"Shut up Beca." He turned his attention to the brunette. "She's out of your league." _If you only knew._ Beca smirked.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked as she stood in front of him.

He smiled charmingly, well what he thought was charming, and leaned back in his chair. "Chris."

"Well Chris." She leaned down, putting her hands on his desk. "Talk to me like that again and you will not be in this class." She stood back up and started to walk away but then looked over her shoulder. "And a word of advice, you should probably ease up on the axe body spray. Pretty sure you're going to make your classmates pass out from the fumes." She said then sneaked a peak at Beca, who know wore a smirk as Chris' buddies gave him a hard time.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think so far? How do you like the flashbacks? I thought I'd give you some perspective on their relationship, each chapter will be a flashback until we get down to the 'incident' that broke them apart. I love to hear your thoughts on it so far, so leave a review or pm me. Now that Stupid Choices and Second Chances is finished, updates on this and To leave it all Behind will be coming on a more regular basis. If you haven't checked out those yet, please do so. And Happy Holidays everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sup Becaw!?" Jesse asked as he sat beside his friend at the lunch table. "Have you seen the hot redhead in Grandel's class yet?" Beca scoffed and Jesse looked at her confused. "What? You don't think she's hot?" He looked over to the redhead that just walked into the cafeteria then back to Beca. "She looks exactly like your type." He smirked and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God! What the hell is Chloe doing here?!" Stacey, Beca's best friend, joined the table. Jesse's eyes widened in realization.

"That's Chloe!?" He almost yelled.

"Shut up, she'll hear you!" Beca chided. "And yes that is Chloe, the girl who stole my heart then put it into a meat grinder."

"Graphic Becs." Stacey replied, making a face. "What is she doing here anyway?" She asked and Beca sighed, stealing a glance at the redhead who was also looking at her.

"Apparently, she's going to be subbing all of Grandel's classes for the rest of the year since she's having trouble with her pregnancy."

"Oh shit. That means you'll be spending most of your time with her."

"Sorry Becs, but maybe this is a good thing."

"How could it possibly be a good thing?" She asked.

"Maybe you should clear the air, let her explain what happened."

"I know what happened, Stacey." Beca said with her jaw tightened as memories flooded her mind. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Yeah, but maybe there's more to the story. You two are so good together and I don't see how she could do that to you." _Chloe said I didn't know what really happened…but that doesn't change what I saw._ Beca thought then shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm over it, so I don't really care."

"Right." Jesse replied sarcastically. He and Stacey shared a look letting each other know neither believed her.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in the classroom working on her homework when Beca walked in. It was the Mrs. Grandel's free hour and she went home to each lunch with her three year old daughter. Chloe was to observe her for the rest of the week before taking over her classes; she wanted to make sure her students were in good hands. Beca could feel that Chloe's eyes on her as she moved around the desk, gathering papers she would have to grade.

"Can we talk?" Chloe asked softly, the brunette had her back to her.

"No." She answered firmly, without turning around. Chloe sighed, she needed a way to get through to Beca but she also knew she couldn't push too much.

"Okay, we won't talk but please just listen for a minute." Chloe tried keeping her voice strong but Beca could hear it shake a bit. "I love you and I didn't cheat on you. I could _never_ do that to you even if you don't believe me. So when you're ready to hear what really happened I'll tell you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not giving up on us." She finished quietly. Beca stood there leaning against the desk with her head hanging low on her chest. _God I want to believe her._ A tear fell as Beca tried to process what was said. She so badly wanted everything to go back to the way it was but as much as she tried she couldn't get the image out of her head. She rubbed her face erasing the vulnerability away before facing Chloe with a hard face.

"You should." Was all that Beca said before leaving the room. Chloe let the tears fall when she heard the door shut, hoping there was still a chance. She would just have to prove to Beca how much she meant to her.

* * *

Ten months ago…

They were at Chloe's apartment lying in bed after their first time together. Chloe smiled as Beca just finished telling her how eight year old Beca got the scar that was on her right knee. The brunette was lying on her stomach and Chloe was on her side running her hands across her back until they reached the scar that was just below and went into her hairline. "What about this one?"

"I was in a car wreck with my mom a few years ago." Beca turned resting her head on her arms facing Chloe.

"Is that how…" Chloe trailed off, knowing that Beca's mom had passed away a few years ago.

"Yeah, a drunk driver ran a red light and t-boned us. She took the impact on her side, they said she died instantly."

"I'm so sorry baby." Chloe said as she wiped the tear that escaped Beca's eyes.

"It's okay, I mean it was rough for me at first but my dad wouldn't let me give up. I had to have surgery to reduce the swelling in my brain and I ended up repeating my freshman year because of it." Beca explained, rolling over to her side. "I was two classes short of graduating this year."

"They wouldn't let you take summer classes?"

"They would have but I wanted to play softball another year. I only had one invite to play at the college level and it was some small school. I was hoping to get a scholarship."

"You'll get one, I know it."

"Maybe, but you'll have to come to all my games, you seem to be my good luck charm. I'm only able to hit home runs when you're there." She said making Chloe smile and move towards her.

"Then I'll be there." She whispered then kissed Beca, pushing her onto her back. _I'm falling in love with this girl._ Chloe thought and smiled into the kiss before they got lost into each other again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know the updates are far and in between right now but I don't have a lot of time to write and I have a few other stories going on. But I would really love to hear what everyone thinks of this so far. Please leave a review letting me know.


	5. Chapter 5

After school Chloe decided to stick around to watch Beca play and hoping speak to the girl again. She saw the brunette with her headphones on and stretching out her arm. _She must be pitching this game._ Chloe thought, knowing Beca's ritual. She knew this would be her best chance so she slowly started walking up to the girl, not wanting to spook the wild animal. She was only about ten feet away when Beca all of a sudden turned and immediately locked eyes with her. Chloe's movements froze like a deer in headlight when Beca's heard gaze fell upon her. She didn't know how long they stared but the trance was broken when someone bumped into the redhead from behind causing her to lose her balance. She was able to catch herself but when she looked back she saw the person who bumped into her, had their arms wrapped around the small brunette. _What the fuck?_ Chloe thought she could actually hear her heart break the rest of the way when the blonde brought Beca in for a kiss. The brunette for her part was surprised by it and broke it immediately but was able to catch the devastation in Chloe's eyes.

"Hey baby."

"Jess, I told you not to call me that, I don't like it." _Only Chloe got to call me that._ Chloe ran off before anyone of importance could question why the new substitute teacher was crying at a softball game. _There's no crying in baseball._ The redhead remembered the words Beca once said to her. _There's not supposed to be dumb blonde bitches kissing my girlfriend either._ Beca saw the redhead running towards the parking lot but instead of going after her, like her heart wanted her to do, she walked into the dugout trying to ignore the devastated look on Chloe's face.

* * *

Beca threw her bat against the fence once she got back to the dugout. She was having a shitty game, she couldn't get the look of Chloe's face out of her mind when Jessica kissed her. She left right after and Beca knew that she tried was trying to hide the tears. She felt horrible even though she knew they weren't together. _That look though, it was like I'm the one that ruined our relationship. I just need to get her out of my fucking head and concentrate._ She went back out on the field for the bottom half of the inning. Unfortunately, her bad luck continued over and she had walked two batters and that ended up in the other team scoring a couple of runs. Her teammate Cynthia Rose tried picking her up after the third out.

"It's okay Mitchell, we'll get it back." She slapped her on the back. "Come on forget about it, if we get on base you'll bat. We still have three outs."

"Pretty sure I won't be any help there." She took a seat on the bench and her phone chimed in her bag. She dug it out and her heart skipped a beat when Chloe name appeared on the text. She opened it to read ***** _ **I'm here Becs, and you can do this. I know you can.***_ Beca read the text and looked around for the redhead. Not finding her, she got out of the dugout and was immediately greeted by Jessica.

"Hey Becs, you are doing great out there." She said trying to hang over her.

"Not now Jess." She rolled her eyes and removed herself, still trying to locate the redhead. She finally spotted the little blue Mazda just beyond the right field fence and saw Chloe's red hair through the window. _She's stayed._ Her phone went off again, a small, involuntary smile grazed her face as she read. _***I'm still your lucky charm, even if you don't want me.***_ She went back to the dugout, ignoring Jess on the way in. It shouldn't have, but it made her feel better just knowing Chloe was there. Made her heart beat a little faster. The players before her were luckily enough to get on base, Amy just hit a double so there were players no on second and third with only one out. Once Beca stepped to the plate Chloe knew the game was over. On the third pitch Beca sent the ball sailing over the right field fence, not too far from where Chloe was. While Beca was being congratulated by her team the redhead quickly got out of the car to retrieve the ball. Once Beca filed through the team, she glanced at the fence just to see Chloe smiling at her before getting in her car.

It took everything in Chloe to send the texts but she saw how Beca was playing and looking around for her, even though she knew the brunette wouldn't admit it. After being congratulated by her teammates, the brunette was looking to the car when she felt arms wrap around her neck and was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Jessica. Even from the car, the redhead saw and felt her break all over again, she let the tears fall and pulled out of the parking lot.

Beca pulled out of the kiss, her mind still reeling from the shock. She looked out to the right field fence and saw that Chloe had left. Beca knew that Chloe would have seen the kiss. "That was awesome!" Jessica doted. "Let's go celebrate your win."

"Umm, not tonight. I've got a lot of things to get done." The perky blonde pouted and Beca chuckled. "That doesn't work on me. I'm sorry but I told Stacey that we'd hang out after."

* * *

Chloe sobbed on her best friend's shoulder. "She has a girlfriend." She said in between sobs. Aubrey held her close. "She wouldn't let me tell her what happened. She said I should move on!"

"It'll be okay, Chlo." She kissed the top of Chloe's head, she didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better. She was going to crush that midget with her bare hands. "She wouldn't have hit that home run after you said you were there if she didn't care, so don't give up yet."

"I don't know Aubrey." Chloe sat up, trying to wipe her tears. "If she's happy then that all I care about."

"Did she seem happy to you?" Aubrey asked and Chlo thought about it for a minute before answering.

"No but that's probably because she was talking to me."

"Or because she isn't over you. I know you've tried calling her and jumped at the opportunity to teach at her school, even though you'll still be going to school full time three nights a week."

"I know it's a lot, but I had to find a way to get her to talk to me."

"And now you're going to be killing yourself to finish your junior year and trying to teach these brats."

"It will be good experience, besides if Beca's moved on I at least want to try and be her friend."

* * *

"So let me get this straight after months of ignoring her calls, she finds some way to be able to spend every day with you, tells you that there is more to the story and _even_ after she sees your…rebound skank hanging all over you, she still stayed to watch your game." Stacey pointed out. "And you still think she's not head over heels for you?" Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"She's just trying to clear her guilty conscience. And Jess isn't a skank." She said

"But you admit she's a rebound." Stacey smirked and Beca not correcting that part, making the brunette roll her eyes.

"Jess is fun and easy…"

"And?"

"There's no chance of me falling in love with her."

"And why is that?"

"She just doesn't grab my attention the way…"

"The way Chloe does." Stacey finished when Beca trailed off. The brunette looked at her for a moment before nodding then flailed to her back.

"Why can't I just get over her?!"

"Because you're still in love with her Becs! Just talk to her." Stacey said as she lay beside her best friend. "It's not going to be any worse than what you've already conjured in your mind and maybe you guys can find a way to move past this."

"Maybe I should hear what she has to say, and then I can get over her."

"Or under her." Stacey smirked and Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nine months ago…

Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand through the crowds at the fair. "I can't believe you made me come here with all these screaming kids." The brunette said as she dodged two small boys. Chloe smiled and cuddled closer to her.

"Come on, we're having fun. Besides I didn't have to try very hard if I remember correctly." She answered and Beca frowned at her.

"You pouted!" She pointed out. "You know I can't say no to the pout." The redhead chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You love it."

"No, I love you so-"

"You do?" Chloe interrupted and suddenly stopped walking, pulling Beca to a stop as well. Chloe was shocked. They hadn't said those words to each other yet, and actually Chloe thought she would be the one to say it first. Beca stood in front of Chloe, taking her hands into her own.

"I do. Your amazing Chlo." Chloe smiled brighter than Beca had ever seen and cupped Beca's face, bringing her closer.

"I love you too." She whispered before capturing Beca into a kiss. The kiss was slow and telling. Beca could feel those words were true by the way Chloe kissed her. She felt Chloe smile against her just before they were both knocked off balance by some kids running by. Fortunately Chloe was able to catch them before completely falling to the ground. Beca mumbled something under her breath that Chloe thought sounded a lot like-

"Fucking brats." Making the redhead chuckle.

"Come on." She said, pulling Beca along. "Let's go get in line for the Ferris wheel."

"I hate the Ferris wheel."

"We can make out on it." The brunette groaned begrudgingly as her girlfriend drug her.

"I love the Ferris wheel."

* * *

 **A/N:** Some of you seemed confused about Beca and Chloe's age. Beca 19, as said last chapter she had to repeat her freshman year because of a car accident. And Chloe is 21, finishing up her junior year of college. She is not a certified teacher to the guest that said she couldn't be a teacher. She is a substitute and in most states (at least the ones I've lived and worked in) you do not have to have a teaching degree to sub. Most schools only require 60 credit hours. I do not have a degree and have subbed in plenty of schools. This case she's just subbing for a long period of time, which is unusual but not unheard of. Hopefully this clears a few things up for people. Sorry for the long a/n but those were good questions and sorry for the confusion. This story is kind of my backburner story so if you like it let me know, leave a review. Those definitely help me update. Hope everyone has a good weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca walked into Chloe's classroom before class started Monday morning. "Why did you stay for my game on Friday?" She asked, shutting the door so they could have some privacy.

"Beca, hey."

"Why did you stay?" She asked again, she hadn't been able to get Chloe out of her head all weekend, actually for the last four months really but she'd never admit it.

"I enjoy watching you play. I always have, you know that."

"But we're not together."

"But I still love you." Chloe interjected. She stood up and moved closer to Beca. "But I also know that you're with someone else now and I'm not going to interfere with that."

"It's not-"

"Any of my business, I know, you've made that perfectly clear. But that doesn't change how I feel about you, how I've always felt." The bell rang and Chloe sighed, she wished they had a bit more time to talk. "If you've moved on then I have to accept that but I'm not done waiting for you. I won't come to your games if you don't want me to but I love watching you play. I will wait as long as I have to Beca. Just let me explain everything. Give us another chance, please." Students began to file into the classroom. "Just think about it." Chloe said before going over to the desk to get ready for class.

Beca hadn't expected that, actually she wasn't sure what she was expecting but that wasn't it. She took her seat at the small desk Mrs. Grandel had set up for her in the back of the room and began grading tests that were left for her. Since the teacher found out she would have to be bed ridden she really didn't have much time to grade while she was trying to find an acceptable substitute. Two classes flew by before Beca knew it. She spent most of her time watching Chloe instead of grading but she couldn't help it. Every since they met Beca had always been captivated by the bubbly redhead.

Chloe went to sit at the desk for a moment and took a deep breath, she was more nervous than she thought she would be. Sure, the two classes went by fine and she had subbed before but that was on a short term basis. It really hit her that she was going to be responsible for many students education for several months. She wasn't much older than they were, how was she going to get them to respect and listen to her?

"You're doing great." Beca said seeming to appear out of nowhere and reading Chloe's mind. She sat the papers that she had already graded on the desk.

Chloe smiled in relief, mostly because Beca was actually giving her a compliment. "You think?" The redhead asked still unsure of herself and Beca gave her a small smile.

"Absolutely, you're going to be fine." She replied and fiddled with the papers on the desk. She started to go back to the desk when Chloe called her back.

"Beca-"

"Chloe, I'm only going to talk to you about school related stuff." Beca interrupted. "I'm not going to talk about the past."

"I was going to ask if you could maybe make some name tags for the students. I kinda feel bad for not knowing any of their names." Beca looked down sheepishly before replying.

"Oh."

"I mean I would love to talk about the other stuff, but I know you better not to push." Chole iterated. "I'll be here when you're ready."

"Not going to happen but I'll make the nametags." She went back towards her desk, embarrassed by going off on Chloe.

* * *

Seven months ago…

"I can't do this." Beca said anxiously as she wiped her palms on her jeans. "They're going to hate me." This was the first time meeting Chloe's family and she was beyond nervous, especially since she found out the entire Beale family would be at the BBQ.

"Stop." Chloe stepped in front of her, stilling her hands. "They're going to love you, because I love you." She said trying to calm Beca's nerves. "They will see how happy you make me and love you on that alone." Beca swooned at Chloe's words and took a deep breath.

"Okay, as long as you don't leave me alone to be ambushed by your brothers." The redhead chuckled, giving a quick peck to Beca's lips.

"Deal."

* * *

"So Chlo-bear tells me you're just a senior in high school?" Chloe's father questioned Beca. Normally she would have rose an eyebrow and laughed at the nickname but she was far too nervous to do so. Mr. Beale had pulled her a side to help man the grill while Chloe help her mom and sister in the kitchen.

"Um, ye-yes sir." She replied. _Where the hell is Chloe, she said she wouldn't leave me alone!_

"You're nineteen?"

"Yes sir, I had to repeat my freshman year because of a car accident." She answered, wanting to him to know there was a reason she didn't graduate at eighteen like most people. "Not because I was too lazy to go to class or wasn't smart enough. I just missed too much school from being in the hospital." She rambled on and he put his hand on her shoulder with a chuckle.

"Relax Beca, Chloe's already told us." He stated. "She also said you're one hell of a softball player." Beca smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know about that but I guess I can hold my own."

* * *

"So Beca seems to have won over your father." Karen Beale stated as she pointed out the window where Russell was laughing at something Beca said. Chloe joined her mother by the sink to look out of the window at the pair. The redhead smiled brightly.

"I knew she would." She sighed happily. "She's amazing." Karen chuckled at her daughter's dreamy gaze.

"She must be to put a smile like that on your face."

"I'm serious Mom." She walked away from the window and sat at the table. "I've never felt this way before. She gets me on every level. She's sweet and smart and funny, super talented. She makes me feel safe and loved."

"She sounds like a keeper, honey."

"Definitely, there's no chance I'm letting her go."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for being gone for so long. When I started writing this I was really excited about it…and then the 100 introduced me to Clexa and my world blew up. Anyway I am no way giving up on this fic. I actually have about 10 chapters finished but I've waited to post until I get a little bit more ahead. If you haven't figured it out there will be some flashbacks, mostly every chapter. Tell me how you guys like/dislike it. Please leave a review for me as well. It definitely inspires me to keep writing, knowing that someone out there likes what I'm putting out there.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed and Chloe was still getting the cold, silent treatment for Beca. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she was at least hoping to have a civilized conversation with her by this point. Sure, Beca would be helpful when it came to being a TA but as soon as Chloe attempted for anything more, the brunette would shut her down. Chloe wasn't giving up, even though Beca was still ignoring her face to face, the redhead would feel her eyes on her in the classroom. She could still see the love in her eyes when she looked at Chloe.

So with that in mind Chloe walked into school Monday with renewed determination and two cups of coffee. When she walked into the classroom she was glad to see Beca had not arrived yet. She quickly set one of the coffees on Beca's desk and wrote a quick little sticky note to it then got ready for her day.

Class had started by the time Beca had walked in. She went back and immediately noticed the cup on her desk. Chloe subtly watched her pick up the note as she wrote on the white board.

 _ **Don't throw it away. It's your favorite. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a great TA. You've made teaching a whole lot easier, well kind of ;) And I don't have class tonight, so I'll be at the game.**_

Beca let a ghost of a smile reach her lips as she picked up and sipped the coffee before taking her seat. She knew that she wasn't making it easy on Chloe but she was still heartbroken. Her resolve however, was starting to wear thin. Chloe had been so sweet the past month, not pushing too much but also letting Beca know that she still wanted to give them another chance.

* * *

Chloe sat on the bleachers and rolled her eyes she watched Jessica fall all over Beca. _Doesn't she know by now that Beca isn't a big fan of PDA with her?_ _ **How many times does she have to tell you!?**_ Chloe yelled in her head as she watched Beca pry the other girl's hands off of her. She let a smile slip out when the blonde pouted and Beca rolled her eyes, walking into the dugout.

The game finally started a few minutes later. It was a breezy day and Chloe wished she remembered a blanket. She zipped up her jacket then cheered as Beca struck out the second batter of the inning. She loved the fact that Beca 'allowed' her to be there. They both knew that Chloe would respect Beca's wishes if she told her not to come. They also both knew that she played better with Chloe there, it was just given but never spoke about. Because if Beca spoke about it then she would have to acknowledge what it meant. It was still scoreless going into the bottom of the third inning. She watched Beca congratulate Ashley, the left fielder, for making an awesome diving catch.

Chloe was checking her phone a few minutes later when she felt something fall onto her lap. Startled, she looked down to see a familiar blanket on her lap. She looked up to see Beca's retreating form headed back to the dugout. She smiled like she just won the Stanley Cup or something as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

* * *

After the game Chloe decided to do some homework in the classroom since she knew Aubrey's boyfriend always came over on Monday nights. She walked down the hallway and the janitor stepped out of another room. "Hey Chloe."

"Hi Steve."

"I hope you don't mind but I had to open a few of the windows in your room." He said and made a face. "It smelt like a mixture of B.O. and too much Axe body spray."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, teenage boys. They're definitely not an acquired taste. You don't want to even know how much money I've spent on Febreze over the past month." When she made it into the classroom it already smelled better. She got her phone out sending a quick text to Aubrey.

 ***Hey, going to be stay at school for a couple of hours so you and Donald can have the apartment to yourselves for awhile so make use of it ;) Will you take Jax for a walk though, I'm sure he's going crazy bored.***

She just opened up her laptop and textbook when she received a text back.

 **Sure thing and we will :0**

The redhead giggled, putting her phone back down to start work on her paper. She was working on it about 30 minutes when she heard voices outside. She stopped typing when she heard Beca's voice. She stood and went to the window where she saw Beca and Jess talking outside Beca's jeep and presumably Jess's car.

"So my parents will be gone this weekend." The blonde mentioned sweetly as she took a strand of the brunette's hair and twirling it around her finger. "I thought maybe you could come over and you know…take our relationship to the next step." She said and Chloe heart dropped into her stomach, almost making her sick. She couldn't bear the thought of Beca being with someone else. She turned to walk away when Beca answered.

"I don't think so Jess." Her neck about snapped at the speed she turned around. She saw the blonde lips turn upside down.

"Why not?" She whined. "We've been hanging out for a couple of months and I think you're extremely sexy." Her voice lowered as she tried to get her way and ran her fingers up Beca's arms. The brunette took a deep breath and extricated herself from the blonde's clutches.

"Look Jess, this has been fun but I think we want different things." At this the blonde huffed.

"Is this about that redhead you gave the blanket to toady? I was cold too, you know." Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, this isn't about Chloe." It was actually, but Jessica didn't need to know that. She also didn't know Chloe was her ex. And said ex was teaching at the school at the moment. Jessica went to a neighboring school hence not recognizing Chloe as Miss Beale. "And I'm sorry, I didn't know you were cold, besides I only had the one blanket."

"And you didn't give it to your girlfriend!?" She yelled. _Ok, so that was the wrong thing to say._ Beca thought as she tried to find her next words. She didn't want to be cruel to the girl.

"Look, I know we've been hanging out…but you aren't my girlfriend." Beca took a step towards the girl, who was starting to tear up. "I'm sorry if I misled you, and I don't mean to hurt you but I never said we were."

"I just thought…"

"I'm sorry, but I this isn't going to work out."

"Why don't you want to be with me? Am I not enough for you? Do you think you're too good for me!?" The blonde practically yelled. _Shit she's crying! What do I do?_ Beca took another deep breath, decided the truth would be the best.

"Of course you're good enough, it's just- Look, Before we starting hanging out, I was in a relationship and as much as I hate to admit it I'm not over her yet." Beca admitted and Chloe almost squealed hearing the information. "I don't know if I'll ever be over her…so it wouldn't be fair to enter into another relationship." Hearing enough Chloe withdrew from the window with her heart about to beat out of her chest. She moved away from the window not wanting to intrude on the conversation anymore than she had already. _She's not over me. That means there's still a chance for us._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Thank you all for sticking with this story and for all the reviews. I love the continued support for the story. Now that filming has begun on PP3 I feel inspired again for some Bechloe! Let me know what you think about this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe definitely had an extra pep in her step the next day as she walked in the classroom. She shouldn't have felt good that Beca _finally_ got rid of the extra blonde weight that had been hanging around her but she just couldn't help it. She sat her stuff down and got to work setting up for the first class of the day when Beca had walked in glaring a little more than usual. To say it didn't damper Chloe's mood a bit would have been a lie. _Great. What'd I do now?_

"Good Mor-"

"You know," Beca interrupted. "I was fine before I met you." She went to shut the door, not wanting anyone to overhear. Chloe opened her mouth to speak but was once again cut off. "I had my music and my softball and I was fine. Then you have to come along, and you're perfect. Beautiful, funny, smart then make me fall head over heels in love with you." By this time Chloe had gotten up from her desk and followed the ranting, pacing brunette to the back of the room. "God, I mean so in love with you. Even after you shattered my heart I still fucking love you and I c-" She was cut off by Chloe's lips on hers. It was the first time in five months they had kissed and Beca melted into it. Chloe had cupped her face, kissing her with more passion than Beca had ever felt. Then the image of Chloe kissing someone else came into her mind before she could stop it and Beca broke the kiss. The redhead still held her face in between her hands, looking directly into Beca's eyes. She saw the uncertainty and the hurt in them, but more than that she still saw the love she knew Beca held her for.

"Beca, I love you." She whispered. "I didn't cheat on you. God I love you so much and I know I've said it before but I could _never_ do that to you." Beca closed her eyes and Chloe took the opportunity to lean her forehead against the other girl. Beca seemed to be trying to figure out her next move when the bell rang. She sighed as their moment ended and looked up at redhead with glossy eyes.

"I really want to believe that Chlo."

"Then believe it. I'll do anything." She hoped they were finally getting somewhere. "Please." She added softly.

"I don't think I can." Beca said with finality and walked out of the classroom, leaving Chloe broken hearted all over again.

* * *

Six months ago…

"Baby." Chloe whispered as she kissed Beca's naked shoulder. "It's time to get up."

"Uggnn." She groaned. She felt the other girl smile against her, subconsciously she let out a small grin despite herself.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping." Beca rolled over, cuddling into Chloe's side.

"You're watching me sleep? That's creepy babe." Her voice raspy still. The redhead just giggled laid down a bit more, getting more comfortable than she should.

"I'm not the one who took a picture of me and Jax taking a nap and posted it to her Instragram." Chloe defended. Beca smiled as she remembered the scene she walked in on just a few weeks ago.

"I couldn't help it. You guys were so adorable. He was literally lying on your face, I don't know how you slept with him there."

"He didn't feel well and wanted to be as close as possible. He needed his mommy time." She stated, making Beca chuckle. Then the dog in question hopped up on the bed, like he knew they were talking about him. She watched as Chloe hugged him, scratching behind his ears. It warmed her heart, seeing how happy they were together.

"You're going to be a great Mom one day." She commented unable to stop herself. Chloe turned her head, a smile on her face as she studied her girlfriend.

"So will you, you know."

"I don't know about that. Kids don't seem to like me." Chloe sat Jax down and he buried himself in blankets as Chloe propped herself onto her elbow.

"That's not true." The older girl stated. "My niece absolutely adores you."

"That's because I have cool toys and music to play with." Beca rolled on to her side as well facing Chloe, intertwining their free hand.

"Do you think you'd ever want kids?" Chloe asked, curious to know where Beca stood.

"I've never really thought about it."

"I have." Chloe smiled. "Our first child if-"

"Wait." Beca stopped her. "You've thought about _us_ having kids?" She asked. "Together?"

Chloe smiled. "Of course."

"You…you think we'll be together that long?" Beca asked shyly, unsure.

"Baby, I love you more than anything. I don't know if you this but someday we are going to have this amazing life together."

"We will huh?" Beca asked with a smirk. Chloe nodded excitedly as she leaned closer.

"Yep, you're never getting rid of me."

"I guess I'm ok with that." Beca answered then closed the distance between them.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this is an incredibly short chapter, but I wrote it months ago and still like where it ends. I appreciate all the reviews, they make my day when I get one. I know I'm bad about updating, but between work, trying to build a house, and four other stories unfortunately I don't get to write as much as I want. But leaving a review or a pm really help. I'm freaking excited for PP3 next year as well. They better let our girls get together!


End file.
